Kevin Nash
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ponce Inlet, Florida | billed = Detroit, Michigan | trainer = Jody Hamilton | debut = September 14, 1990 | retired = }} Kevin Glenn Nash (July 9, 1959) is an American professional wrestler and actor, who is signed to IWE, appearing on their Raw brand. Kevin Nash has wrestled under various ring names, but is most notably known by his real name in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), and in the International Wrestling Federation/International Wrestling Entertainment/IWE, where he has also been billed as Diesel. Between IWE, WCW, and TNA, Nash has won a total of 21 championships. He is a six-time world champion: a five-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, and one-time IWF Champion. He was the longest-reigning IWF Champion of the 1990s, having held the title for 358 days. He has achieved notable success in the tag team division as well, being a twelve-time world tag team champion: a nine-time WCW World Tag Team Champion, two-time IWF World Tag Team Champion and one-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. He is also a one-time IWF Intercontinental Champion and a two-time TNA Legends Champion. In addition to championships, he won the 1998 WCW World War 3. Nash is a member of The Kliq, a group which includes Shawn Michaels, Triple K, Scott Hall and Sean McCurry. He is also one of the three founding members of the New World Order (nWo), along with Hulk Hogan and Scott Hall. Early life Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1990–1993) International Wrestling Federation (1993–1996) Return to WCW (1996–2001) The Outsiders and formation of the New World Order (1996–1998) Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship (1998–2001) Return to the IWF/E (2002–2003) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2010) 2004–2005 2006–2007 2008–2010 Return to IWE (2011–present) Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' *'As Kevin Nash and Diesel' :*''Jacknife Powerbomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) :*''Right-hand knockout punch'' - 1993 *'As Oz' :*''Emerald City Side Slam'' (Sidewalk slam) :*''Oz Twister'' (Spinning crucifix spin) *'As Vinnie Vegas' :*''Snake eyes'' *'Signature moves' :*Big boot :*Chokeslam :*Corner foot choke :*Leapfrog body guillotine through the middle rope onto an opponent draped over the middle rope. :*One-armed pendulum backbreaker :*Repeated knee strikes or repeated elbow strikes to a cornered oppoonent :*Slingshot crossbody :*Snake Eyes :*Walking sidewalk slam *'Teams and Stables' :*Main Event Mafia :*Dudes with Attitudes - with Shawn Michaels :*The Outsiders - with Scott Hall :*Clique :*nWo :*The Insiders - with Diamond Dallas Page Trvia :*In IWE '12, Nash is the main antagonist in the "Hero" path of Jacob Cass, trying to resurrect WCW Nitro to replace Raw. **Nash's feud with Triple K in IWE '12 mirrors his feud with Triple K in reality. Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year award in 1994 :*PWI Match of the Year award in 1995 – versus Shawn Michaels (WrestleMania XI, April 2, 1995) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year award in 1995 :*PWI ranked him # 1''' in the PWI 500 in 1995 :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1997 – with Scott Hall :*PWI ranked him # '''59 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 40 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 – with Scott Hall :*PWI ranked him # 55 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 – with Shawn Michaels *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Legends Championship(2 Times) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship(1 times) - with Scott Hall *World Championship Wrestling :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (9 times) - with Scott Hall (6), Diamond Dallas Page (2), and Sting (1) :*WCW World War 3 (1998) *International Wrestling Entertainment :*IWF Championship (1 time) :*IWF Intercontintal Championship (1 time) :*IWF Tag Team Champonship (2 time) - With Shawn Michaels :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Awards :*Most Improved (1994) :*Most Overatered(1999, 2000) :*Reader's Least Faviorate Wrestler (2000) :*Worst Gimmick (1991) :*Worst Wrestler (1999, 2000) See also *Kevin Nash’s event history *Kevin Nash Posters